pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash (The Very Best)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ash |image=Ash_anime_art.png |size=220px |slogan= |age=yes |years=10 (as of 01: I choose you - Pikachu?!) |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |gender=Male |birthday=May 22 |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives=Delia, Jack |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trainer |anime=yes |epnum=01 |epname=01: I choose you - Pikachu?! |enva=Veronica Taylor, Sarah Natochenny |java=Rica Matsumoto |caption = The Pride of Pallet Town|text = Ash}} History Ash enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp when he was young. One day, another camper named Serena got lost in the forest and wounded her leg after getting startled by a Poliwag. Ash, who was looking for the Poliwag, came to her rescue and wrapped a handkerchief around the wounded knee to brace it. He then helped her up and guided her out of the forest. Kanto Since he woke up late on the day his journey started, Ash had to choose a stubborn Pikachu as his first Pokémon. When he was about to leave Pallet Town, he surprisingly met Serena again and the two of them decided to travel together. Ash accidentally angered a Spearow, which resulted in the group being followed by a flock of the Flying type Pokémon. They borrowed Misty's bike which later was destroyed by Pikachu's Thunder Shock. Consequently, Misty decided to follow them in order to get her bike replaced. In Viridian Forest, Ash managed to capture his first two Pokémon: a Caterpie and a Pidgey. He later had to use Caterpie against Team Rocket, which resulted in it evolving into Metapod. Later on, Ash had his first battle against a Trainer named Samurai and his Bug type Pokémon and his Metapod reaches its final stage while wanting to protect Ash from a swarm of Beedrill. Ash challenges Gym Leader Brock in Episode 9 but loses to him. After some training with Flint, he defeats Brock two episodes later, earning his first badge. Character Ash has been proven to be selfless and good-natured as well as optimistic and also naive. He is very passionate about raising and training Pokémon and believes that every Pokémon can become strong, as shown when he caught Caterpie and helped it to reach its final stage. He also has an unshakenable trust in both his Pokémon and his friends. Furthermore, even though almost all of his friends have large dreams, Ash fully supports them and has never doubted their ability to accomplish them, possibly due to his own highly ambitious goal. He also encourages Pokémon to do the best they can. He is often seen training his Pokémon and doesn't mind training alongside them. For example, at the beginning of Episode 06, Metapod is told to use Tackle against Ash in order to enhance its moves. As he his only 10 years old at the beginning of his journey, he is quite dense when it comes to romance. Therefore, he is completely unaware of the fact that Serena has a crush on him. Ash doesn't have a very good sense of direction. He is still often leading the group, which usually results in them getting lost. Pokémon On Hand Achievements *Boulder Badge (Episode 11) *Cascade Badge (Episode 17) Trivia TBA Category:The Very Best Category:The Very Best Characters